


Sweatpants

by Lisacat



Series: Merch's Story [4]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 打屁股害我爆炸。
Relationships: EB - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Merch's Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792153
Kudos: 22





	Sweatpants

他看了一眼還在椅子上思考自己究竟做了什麼的人，就起身繞過桌子，關上攝影機和補光燈，從櫃子裡拿了潤滑液放進棒球外套的口袋，然後一步步接近Eddy。

他抱著頭、亂抓自己的頭髮，在心底哀嚎自己剛才怎麼就這麼忍不住，在Brett穿著棉質的運動褲站在琴凳上時，他原本只是擔心他沒站好會跌下來，但在看到他面前的小巧臀部時，他猶豫了一下，終究是抵擋不住本能地拍了下去。

他移動雙腿試圖讓聽見Brett的叫聲後有些興奮的部位沒那麼明顯，畢竟今天預計還要再拍一部片的。

他嘴角含笑看著低頭正在想辦法掩飾生理反應而沒注意到這邊的人，一手往下在棉質的褲子上撫弄自己，當他的褲檔明顯地凸起後，他才出聲叫了愛人。

「Eddy。」

那個心虛看著自己的臉真是太可愛了，他不禁這麼想著。

「什、什麼？」，他緊張地看著Brett，但對方沒有再說話，只是用奇怪的眼神看著他，他偷偷檢視了自己沒那麼高聳了的褲襠，這才從眼角餘光發現不對勁。

「你……你怎麼勃起了？」，話就這麼從他的嘴溜了出來，還沒說完他就想咬掉自己的舌頭，臉上一片燒辣辣的。

「你知道你穿著這件褲子有多好看嗎？」

他走近，影子覆在Eddy的身上，下腹就在Eddy面前，「我覺得我們這件褲子真的設計得很好，你覺得呢？」，他摸著對方發紅的耳垂，慢慢地揉著。

「嗯、嗯……好看。」

他縮著脖子忍著耳朵傳來的發麻感，腦袋糊成一片，根本不知道自己在回答什麼，面前鼓脹的褲襠似乎傳來了一股熱氣，灼傷了他的雙頰。

Brett的手往下移，滑過對方下顎的兩顆痣，滑過修長頸子上的另外兩顆痣，最後搭著Eddy的肩膀，一腳曲起，用膝蓋蹭那同樣勃起的位置。

「要嗎？」

他低頭望著那雙有著美麗卧蠶的眼睛，看著男友滿佈情慾的眼問。

他根本想不起來待會要拍的影片是什麼主題了，他只想抓著Brett的臀部揉捏，事實上他已經在這麼做了，柔軟的質料手感很好，他捧著那個剛好襯他雙手的屁股，臉湊近Brett鼓起的褲襠張嘴含住，棉質褲子上出現深色的水漬。

他舔了舔嘴唇，再次貼近，隔著褲子吮吸，Brett在他的頭頂發出沉重的呼吸聲，在他耳裡轉化成催情的樂曲。

他雙手插在Eddy蓬鬆的捲髮中，手指纏著一束因為燙染而稍微澀澀的髮絲，喉嚨深處響起了哼聲。

「嗯……Eddy……」

他感受到他的褲子被唾液浸濕，連同內褲一起貼在陰莖上，而對方被他的膝蓋持續頂弄著的部位也透出一小塊深灰色了，他放開被他蹂躪得炸開似的頭髮，抓住正沿著縫線來回在他臀縫揉動的手，用力將人拉了起來。

他一站起來就迫不及待地抱緊Brett，溫柔又霸道地佔領了Brett的唇，深深地吻、輕輕地啃囓，他的手不願意離開Brett那翹挺有彈性的臀，不停地撫摸、小力地掐著，他將自己脹大的下體挺向對方的，上下磨蹭彼此，直到他們的褲子都明顯地濕了一片。

Brett不想繼續隔著一層布料碰觸Eddy了。

他一手拉下運動褲露出自己的陰莖，一手伸進Eddy那鬆垮垮的褲頭，掏出了對方那根紅褐色的沉甸甸粗長物體，同時上下擼動彼此，不時用指尖搔刮Eddy敏感的前端小孔，享受那低沉的哼唧聲。

他瞇著眼看他們自己，兩人都衣著完整只露出了性器，看著隨動作忽遠忽近的TWOSET字樣，他覺得更加興奮了。

他的雙手鑽入Brett的褲子、伸進內褲中，一手搓揉讓他愛不釋手的臀瓣，一手以中指在股間試探。

「Brett……，我也喜歡你穿這件褲子，你的屁股和大腿被裹在裡面看起來好性感。」

他的指尖淺淺插進又退出，因為被Brett的手包覆而生的快感，讓他反而是先受不了的那個人，他吸著Brett脖子邊的痣喘氣。

Brett偏過頭任由Eddy在自己的頸子作亂，大不了下次拍片披著圍巾或是hoodie遮擋就好了，他的手加快了速度，在Eddy叫著他的名字時停手。

他對因為自己停下動作而無法高潮雙眼泛淚的Eddy說，「今天你來吧，讓你拍屁股拍個過癮。」，他沒發現自己寵膩的微笑和瞇起眼笑的魚尾紋有多麼甜蜜，只顧著將夾克口袋中的潤滑液放在Eddy手上。

他沒有立刻轉開潤滑液的蓋子，而是先緊緊抱住總是實現自己的願望的愛人，然後才讓Brett轉過去扶著椅背跪在椅子上。

他拉下Brett的褲頭露出臀部後，將潤滑液一點一點地以手指推入狹窄的穴口，平時很少使用的那個地方顫顫巍巍地收縮著，他模仿Brett過去對他的方式，從一指開始慢慢在對方體內轉動，直到那個粉嫩的地方容納進他的三隻手指之後，才在裡頭鼓動、進出。

「哈、嗯哈……，Eddy……進來！」

他現在只想放縱地被快感淹沒，命令著身後的人進行下一步，在那個灼熱的凶器過於溫柔地插入時主動使力往後，吞沒了整根肉柱並尖叫出聲。

「啊－－！fuck！」

被撐開的感覺令他冒出了髒話，他大口吐氣試著習慣這種感覺。

對方太過溫柔了，他一邊感受著落在身上密密麻麻的吻，以及乳頭上的搔癢感，和Eddy撫慰他前方肉莖的手掌溫度，在菊穴放鬆下來開始想要更多的時候扭動屁股，向愛人示意他已準備就緒。

Eddy額上滿滿的一片薄汗，他掐著Brett近來愈發纖瘦的腰開始擺動下體，不容忽視的囊袋一下一下地拍擊在那個白嫩的臀部，發出「啪、啪」聲響。

他想起"What note is it?"裡，Brett那發出E和一點C#聲的臀部，「Brett，我真的可以打你的屁股嗎？」，他難為情地問。

「你……啊、你剛剛打的時候……難道有問我嗎？」

他有時候真的很受不了這個人的優柔寡斷。

「打就對了……噢、唔！fuck！」

他話還沒說完，那個人就迫不及待地打了下去，倒也不是很痛，只是聲音聽上去很響亮而已，他隨著一下下的拍打緊縮臀部，以前沒有過的快感充斥在體內，讓他不停地叫著。

「噢、Eddy……fuck me……」

每一次的叫聲都換來更猛烈的撞擊和拍打，最後一下甚至已經很痛很痛了，他無聲地尖叫射出，因為疼痛和快感的衝擊而落下一串眼淚，在Eddy滾燙的體液澆灌在他體內的時候發抖。

他抱著軟軟跪坐在椅子上的Brett，將那些縱橫交錯的淚痕一一舔去，他還不願意離開Brett緊窄溫熱的腸道，但他知道對方的膝蓋已經跪得很疼了，於是便一手抱住一邊的膝窩，像幫孩子把尿那樣把人抱了起來，不顧Brett的抗議就這麼插著走進浴室。

他放了滿滿一盆溫水後，才小心翼翼地把陰莖退出，幫著把沾上口水和精液的運動褲脫下，再把被Brett自己噴濺到的棒球夾克和上衣脫去，然後把人輕輕放進浴缸。

他將自己乾淨的夾克和上衣掛在門後，撿起地上的衣物和自己的褲子一起放入洗衣籃，然後花了整整一個小時幫Brett清理、按揉紅腫的臀部。

而Brett懶懶地趴在浴缸邊，心裡想著，這次的merch實在太邪惡了。


End file.
